A Christmas Tori
This Victorious episode is a holiday special. The episode will air on December 3rd 2011, and it will be the first episode of Season 3, making it the 33rd episode overall. Plot The kids at Hollywood Arts are celebrating the holidays, and the school is decorated for the occasion. Everyone has a secret Santa to give a gift to. Everyone must get creative and special gifts for each other. The one who gives the worst present will be forced to go door-to-door yodeling with Sikowitz. Beck is Robbie's secret Santa and Beck finds a girl who bullied Robbie when he was 7, and that they should talk things out. Andre is Beck's secret Santa and gets him the cricket that's been keeping him up, but he gives it to Sikowitz, and Sikowitz gives it to Sinjin's sister. Cat is Jade's secret Santa and buys her a new pair of scissors from a scary movie. Robbie is Cat's secret Santa and gets her a cotton candy cart, which she loves. Jade is Tori's secret Santa and gives her an idea on what to give Andre. Tori is Andre's secret Santa, but has no idea what to get him. At first, she makes him a miniature ceramic guitar, but she decides it's not good enough. Andre becomes extremly upset when his music teacher gives him a D on a Christmas song he wrote, because he always gets A's in music class. Then, Jade gives Tori the idea to do her own take on the song, along with Cat and Jade. Hoping to impress the teacher and show him that Andre's song is worth a better grade, they perform the song (It's Not Christmas Without You) at school. Eventually, Andre joins in and sings with them as well. Andre's music teacher gives him an A. Sikowitz said that everyone gave good presents, and that he was the one who gave the worst one, so he goes yodeling with strangers. Subplot Trina gets a giant Chirstmas tree for the Vega house, which is so big she has to climb it to get the star on. She asks Robbie for help decorating it, even though she says she still hates him. Also, Beck can't sleep well due to a noisy cricket in his RV, so he keeps drinking a lot of coffee to stay awake, and it causes him to get jittery. Trivia *Beck has a similar outfit that Spencer Shay from the Nickelodeon show iCarly wore in the episode "iTake On Dingo." *This is the first episode of Victorious when they celebrate a holiday. *This is the 5th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode. *The name of the episode, "A Christmas Tori," is a reference to the classic Christmas movie "A Christmas Story." *The robot Santa Claus featured in the promo is the same Robot Santa from the 1998 Kenan & Kel episode "Merry Christmas, Kenan & Kel." *This is the first episode to feature more than one writer. *Tori said that she made the small guitar for Andre at Color Me Pot. Color Me Pot was mentioned before on Dan's other show, iCarly (in the episode iDon't Want to Fight). Color Me Pot is a parody of "Color Me Mine." *Trina gets a new hair color. *When Trina said, "Yay me?" she was referring to London Tipton from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life on Deck. *Jade's highlights are now green, even though they were blue in Season 2. It is unknown if she had them just for this episode or for future episodes to come. Goofs *Robbie is celebrating Christmas in this episode. However, he is Jewish (which was mentioned on TheSlap.com a few times), so he should be celebrating Hanukkah instead of Christmas (although some Jews celebrate Christmas as well, or Robbie could only be half Jewish). Reception Reactions so far have mostly been positive, commenting on the solid levels of character development and pairings. However, Andre's song (that Tori, Cat, and Jade sung) wasn't so much liked. Quotes Tori: I'm Andre's secret Santa, and I have like no clue what to give him. Cat: Just get him a present! Beck: Oh my God. Tori: You're my secret Santa? Jade: Ho-ho. Robbie: You bought me a girl?! Robbie: Ho, ho, and ho! Cat: Hi, hi, and hi! Tori: '''Hey Trina, Trina! '''Trina: '''What? '''Tori: You wanna see what I got Andre for his secret Santa gift? Trina: No. Tori: Look! It's a litte ceramic guitar. I made it at Color-Me-Pot! Trina: I thought Sikowitz said your secret Santa gifts have to be really special and creative. Tori: He did. Trina: Well, that's ugly. And useless. Sikowitz: Why Becky so sleepy? '''Beck; '''He said he won't change it, so why don't you just go with it, just go with it, just go with it?! '''Sikowitz; '''Beck, how much coffee did you drink? '''Beck; '''I don't know, a lot, like a lot, like seven cups a lot! Gallery To see the photo gallery, click here. 300px|left References Video references are located in the video gallery, click here. DanWarp blog post confirming episode. The name of the episode as shown here. 301 01 Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season premiere Category:Holiday speicals